


Oh Hell Yes

by NotThatBarnable



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Masochism, POV First Person, Praise Kink, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatBarnable/pseuds/NotThatBarnable
Summary: Akko reflects on the new, exciting feelings she has about the way Hannah and Barbara have treated her.(I wish there were more Masochist!Akko fics, so... Here this is.)
Relationships: Hannah England/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Barbara Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Oh Hell Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hannah and Barbara bullied Akko the first several months after she arrived -- and it had a rather surprising effect on the girl...
> 
> CW: somewhat self-destructive, self-demoralising/etc. thoughts,

Dear Diary,

It seems like it happened every single day, like clockwork.

Hannah England and Barbara Parker would find some new way to put me down, to tease or insult me for my lack of magical abilities. And I just couldn't keep my mouth shut, so the fighting and backtalk was kinda inevitable.

But there were two elements I hadn't anticipated, and I had no idea how thoroughly it would utterly destroy me in private.

The second element, was the fact that eventually, we all made up. We realized just how petty and immature we all were, and through some other shared trauma and misadventures, we became good friends. We're as chummy now as I've always loved to be with people. And that should be super wonderful, right?

Well don't get me wrong -- it's totally wonderful! Having friends is always fantastic. And I'm so glad they aren't bullying me anymore.

...Or, I would be. If I were normal.

This brings me to my other element -- the first one. I've only mixed up the order because, well... this one's first since it's kinda the most important, but it's way more difficult to figure out. But I'm gonna try.

The thing is, I've been stuck in the dorm myself the past few weeks for summer break, Sucy and Lotte went home, as well as about half the School.

The point is, I've had a lot of time by myself to think, which, honestly, I don't do as often as I should. And I thought a lot about how Hannah and Barbara treated me. yes, they were definitely, absolutely rude and kinda just terrible to me for no reason! Right?

...or maybe, I thought, maybe I kinda deserved to be ridiculed. I mean, I remember how embarrassing I was...

I couldn't do most spells, not properly anyway. I was super obnoxious and awkward. I made a big fuss and needed attention like, all the time.

...I realized, I like it when Hannah and Barbara are mean to me. I like it an awful lot. So, so, soooo much. I'm such a mess, I'm so unruly and weird and unskilled and so, so needy and desperate for attention, I need to be punished. For having hubris, for doing my spells wrong, for not thinking before acting -- I want Hannah and Barbara to put me in my place. They should slap me, spit on me, choke me, humiliate me, all of that and more. Oh god, I want them to look down at me and tell me I'm worthless, I'm dangerous to myself and others, that I'm a loon, an embarrassment to witches -- oh God please ANYTHING, everything, as long as it's them!

They're so classy and put together, -- people mistake them for just being Diana's lackeys and leeches but that's just not true. Sure they can be clingy to Diana, but they really know their magic, they put in the work to study. Which I certainly don't.

Oh and... they're both beautiful. I mean wow. Hannah's elitist, sly smirk, Barbara's cold, smug eyes as they both belittle me -- they're just so pretty -- oh god I thought it was jealousy or resentment but now I realize how badly I want them to step on me.

... But like, what am I supposed to do with this knowledge anyway?

that's my biggest problem right now. Okay, yes there are way more important things in my life than my confusing thirst for pretty girls bullying me -- but how am I supposed to focus like this?

I don't know what I can do besides just vent and... fantasize.

Oh, I can picture a scenario in my head, clear as day...

_"Hey Akko!" They'd call out to me. I'd tell Lotte and Sucy I'd catch up with them later, and follow Hannah and Barbara back to their dorm._

_They'd pour tea, we'd get to helping me study... until i just can't do anything right anymore._

_"What's with you? you're messing up even worse than usual. and you're Atsuko Kagari."_

_I'd chuckle at that -- it still seems friendly at this point. And Hannah's right, isn't she? At this point I've learned a lot more, even with my lack of bloodline._

_But then they'd scoot closer, sandwiching me on the couch as they look over my shoulders, reach their hands over and tap on the exact phrase I just can't understand._

_"This is a basic fundamental, Akko. Even a first year could grasp this. We're already halfway into our third year -- what's with you?"_

_I don't think I would be able to really tell what their intent is with their voice -- have they caught on to my sick, depraved fetish? Or Are they trying simply to bully me again? Do they know how crazy this is driving me?_

_I just wouldn't be able to tell. What I would know is -- I like the way they make me feel. I feel so small and weak and vulnerable, just ripe for a few well deserved bruises and marks_ _, while they tease and insult me._

_I'd love how helpless and thrilled I would be. I'd get so warm and wonderful with the way tears would well and my breath would get caught in my throat -- and I think that may be the most wonderful sensation._

_I can't stress enough how addicting that feeling is -- I've only ever felt it fantasizing about the way Hannah and Barbara treat me. But if they were to corner me, entrap me, bully me, pin me down and strip me naked, demoralise and punish me, spank me, ridicule me --_

Oh hell yes.

Please, _more_.

...I need a cold, cold shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I may or may not continue this fic depending on feedback.


End file.
